Quest
by Flarewing
Summary: Flarewing finds herself stuck with an annoying sidekick, can she complete her quest without killing him?
1. Chapter 1

A/N **So I'm starting fresh, I don't care if cats don't kiss or write or even talk, let me tell my story in peace. More info at the end.**

Okay, so camp was on fire, but it wasn't my fault! You can't blame me for it though. I'll start at the beginning, and work ahead. So it all started on a not so average day. I was working my tail off when suddenly..

"Hey mousebrain! Could you move any slower?" jabbed Snowpaw. Man, I hated him.

"Snowpaw! Flarewing deserves more respect than that!" shouted his mother. Snowpaw was about to go on his last assessment, and I was just made a warrior this morning. If he passes, I'll have to sit in silence with him tonight. Ugh.

"Like she's a real warrior!" he scoffed.

"Well I guess I can ask Flufflestar to hold your ceremony…." Goldcloud carried off.

"No!" cried Snowpaw.

"Then learn to be nice! Now, I'm going to put you on a patrol with Flarewing and I expect her to tell me that you apologized." Goldcloud stated, being deputy and all.

"Fine!" Snowpaw pouted.

This is going to suck. A patrol, with Snowpaw? I sighed. Could life get any worse? We walked out of camp together. Even though I was a warrior, he was bigger than me.

"Look, I'll make you a deal. You say I apologized and I won't make fun of you again." Snowpaw stated it like I had no choice.

"No, I want an apology."

"Okay then it's a- wait what?"

"Apologize."

"Why should I?"

"Because I deserve it. All you've been is mean!"

"Yeah well- shhh!" Snowpaw finally shut up as we both heard rustling leaves. I sunk into a crouch and snuck up to it.

"You go to the other side." I whispered. For once, he listened. We snuck up on the animal together. Without even blinking an eye, we both jumped on it.

"Ow!" Flufflestar exclaimed, jumping out of the leaves.

'What?" Snowpaw and I take a few steps back, scared.

"Please don't hold back my warrior ceremony!" Snowpaw begged.

"Don't worry, I won't. Goldcloud told me I needed to keep an eye on you guys. You guys work wonderful together when it comes to catching prey!" Flufflestar sounded excited. Me and Snowpaw stared from her to each other.

"Why are you so excited?" Snowpaw asked. Flufflestar gave a little bounce.

"Well, we're in need of new kits and," She looks from Snowpaw to me. "You two seem to get along with each other."

"GROSS!" we shouted at the same time.

"I was joking," Flufflestar laughed. Although we could tell she knew we didn't think it was funny.

Sometime later, Snowpaw passed his test. He was named Snowstorm, and now we're waiting until everyone else gets their fill before we eat our prey. Snowstorm doesn't bat an eye at me when we pass each other, but as I sit down to eat, he sits next to me.

"I'm scared." He whispers.

"Why?"

"I don't like the dark, or the thought of growing up, or-"

"I didn't know you had so many fears.'

"Why do you think I bullied you so much? I mean, I still dislike you quite a bit, but your the only one I know for sure won't tell anybody my secrets, and I need this off my shoulders."

"I see… Then it's my turn to confide in you. I also hate the dark, and I'm always cold, despite my name."

"Hahaha very funny," Snowstorm rolled his eyes.

As the dark rolled in, more and more cats went to bed. I was the first out of the two of us to go up and sit quietly. After everyone went to bed, Snowstorm joined me. I didn't look his direction, but I could tell he kept glancing my direction. I started to shiver, but managed to keep it to a minimum. I couldn't let Snowstorm see.

I dozed off a couple times, but managed to stay awake for the most part. Snowstorm on the other paw… Let's just say I flicked his ears quite a few times. Fufflestar came out to check on us in the morning, and told us we could go to sleep. We chose nests as far away from each other as possible. I didn't want to be near that foxheart. Little did I know, there was a prophecy about us.

 **A/N**

 **Okay guys! Fresh start! So I wrote this story as a way for me to deal with my anger my mom and dad are causing me lately. I don't have a schedule for this yet, but I will try to figure one out over break.**

 **So last story I was getting hate on cats kissing. What else am I going to do for fanfic? I also got hate about cats talking. Talking. "Hey you know what would be a good idea?" "what?" "A story… WITHOUT TALKING!" "THATS A GREAT IDEA!"**

 **Like really guys, really? I'm so sorry for you guys who actually enjoyed my last stories, I might try to remake them, but it'll be hard.**

 **Okay so this chapter was mainly an introduction to the two main characters. No, I don't need OCs. I have plenty, trust me on that one. What I do need is reviews. Let me know about the characters, what I can do to improve(politely please!), and just plain what you think of the story so far!**

 **Until next time, BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **15 views already! God, you guys are great! Don't forget to review. First account to review that can PM me gets a preview of the next chapter! Hurry hurry hurry!(This chapter only!)**

 _When I opened my eyes, all I could see was a haze of grass and sky._ _Where am I?_

" _Hello," a familiar voice said. When I sat up, I realized it was my father._

" _Dad!" I ran to him and tried to nuzzle him, but he dodged out of the way._

" _No time, I have important things to say." Dad was never big on affection._

" _What?"_

" _Those who hold Fire and Ice will save the clans, but those who hold Fire and Ice will also destroy their home clan."_ _I had to take a step back._

" _What? Who's Fire and Ice? What do you mean save the clans?" I had so many more questions, but I guess they'll never get answered. Dad backed up into the fog and disappeared. I was stuck with fear and anxiousness when he left._

When I woke up, it was late afternoon, and Snowstorm was still asleep. _Fire and Ice…_ My thought went unfinished as Cherrytail came in. She is my best friend, and she has never, ever turned against me. At least that's what I thought.

"Hey!" she called cheerfully.

"Shhh! Don't wake up this foxheart." I whispered

"Why?" she whispered back.

"I don't want to have to deal with him," I rolled my eyes and stepped out of the den. It took a while for my eyes to adjust. I look around camp. Everything was as normal. Fresh kill pile being restocked, cats sunbathing, mainly elders. Fufflestar and Goldcloud whispering to each other in the corner of camp. I was thinking about my dream.

"Hey, wanna go hunting?" Cherrytail said, taking me out of my thoughts.

"Sure!" I need to clear my head anyways. We walk out of camp, and split up.

"Whoever has the most prey caught by sundown wins!" Cherrytail shouted as she left.

"It's on!" I shouted back, laughing. By the time it was almost sunset, I had caught three mice and a squirrel. I went back to where we were supposed to meet, and found Cherrytail caught the same as me.

"It's a tie for now, but I'll win next time." she laughed. We went back to camp and everyone was surprised. But not at us.

"What happened?" I asked Maplepool, an elder.

"Snowstorm left. Some kind of prophecy nonsense." So I wasn't the only one.

"Oh, well, I uh, I got to go. I think Cherrytail is calling for me." I knew it was wrong to lie, but Maplepool was pretty hard of hearing out of one of her ears, so I could get away with it.

"Okay dear, but don't be gone long."

I ran out of camp, took a deep breath, and calmed myself. _Why am I so worried. That mousebrain is at least smart enough to not get killed. Besides, I've got to go to that moon lake or whatever the medicine cats go to._ I walked to that thing. I don't even remember what it's called. As the moon set above it, I took a drink, hoping that's how it works. I fell into a deep sleep…

" _Dear, I need to explain." my mother's voice awoke me._

" _Mom?" I needed comfort, but now was not the time._

" _Snowstorm ran off looking for you. He got the same prophecy as you, but worded differently. His has more detail. You need to find him, but first, let me tell you his Prophecy._ _Fire and Ice will save the clans, only if you search for the cure. Fire and Ice will also destroy the clans, if they find the cure. The mountains ever so high hold a curse and a blessing."_

" _Mom…" I trailed off._

" _You will bear kits that will rule the Dark Forest if you do not find a cure." My mother frowned._

" _But I don't plan on having kits, ever."_

" _Sometimes our plans don't work," she look at me with a glassy look,"Trust me little one." With that, she disappeared. I knew what I had to do._

 **A/N**

 **Wow! It's getting crazy. Sorry for confusing** **underlines** **and** _ **Italics**_ **Let me explain. If one area is surrounded by** _ **italics,**_ **Then it's a dream, and the** **underlined** **in there are prophecies. If it's not surrounded by** _ **italics**_ **but is** _ **Italicized**_ **and** **underlined** **it's a thought!**


End file.
